Ben 10 - The Old Republic
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After living on the streets for some time, Ben Tennyson is found by the Nightsisters of the Planet Dathomir. They discover that he is of a pure Sith Bloodline and is also exceptionally strong in the Force. They train him on their home world before enrolling him into the Sith Academy. Watch as Ben "Feral" Guko, reborn son of Dathomir, brings honor and glory to his people.
1. Chapter 1

_***I don't own Ben 10 or Star Wars: The Old Republic!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Regular Speech

_'What a dweeb.' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Rediscovery of a Son!**_

* * *

It's a beautiful night in the city of Bellwood. A clear night full of stars with a full moon illuminating the night sky. Many people are out and about, ranging from teenagers who are looking to have some fun to grownups running errands and working the night shift. But for some, there is no happiness on this beautiful night. Or any real happiness in general. Especially for a teenage boy with green eyes, pale skin, and brown hair that's matted with dirt and grime.

Ben Tennyson has not been living a good life for some time now. Not only has he been constantly bullied ever since his elementary school years, but he suffered a debilitating injury to his left arm and hand at the age of twelve that his parents couldn't afford real treatment for due to how outrageously expensive it would have been. Even with their medical insurance covering some of it. Add in the fact that it was around that time that his parents started having serious financial troubles to the point where they could barely afford to pay the mortgage. So to save them some trouble, Ben did what he thought was the right thing to do and left home to live on his own.

Unfortunately, his grandfather went missing around that very same time and he didn't want to dump the responsibility onto his aunt and uncle, so he's been surviving on his own on the streets for four years. He usually gets by through scavenging whatever he can for food and clothing, which usually isn't much. He doesn't even have a real place to live. He just stays in the park sleeping under a bench every night. Rain, snow, hail, or shine, he's been under that bench living with the constant pain of an improperly healed injury that likely got infected for two years straight.

Groaning in both pain and exhaustion, Ben crawled out from under his bench and looked towards the sky. Ever since he left home, he's been teaching himself how to read the stars and the moon, as well as the position of the sun, to tell time. And judging from the point in the sky the moon is at, he guesses it's time to find some food from the dumpsters of the grocery store to have as his morning meal tomorrow.

The boy has certainly seen better days. He's dangerously underweight to the point of practically being skin and bone. His only articles of clothing being a pair of faded and worn out jeans with tears in the knees, and a baggy black T-shirt that's a size or two too big. He doesn't wear any shoes, as he can never find any that fit him comfortably. Especially since doesn't know his shoe size anymore. Finally, filthy bandages that are stained with mud and blood are wrapped around Ben's arm from his hand to just above his elbow.

Ben just continued on his way as he ignored all of the stares he drew from the people that he passed by. Clearly people can't help but stare at a homeless teenager who looks worse than most outcasts. However, nobody bothered to try and reach out to help him. In their eyes, it's not their place to help a teenager who's living on the street. Certainly not one who looks ready to keel over at a moment's notice. And that's just how Ben wants it. He doesn't need anybody's pity. He's gotten along just fine on his own up until now. Why should he ask for anyone's help now?

And yet he can still hear the whispers from the people around him.

"What's that boy doing out so late at night?"

"Where are his parents?"

"I think he might be homeless. Look at his clothes."

"Poor kid. What do you think happened to his parents?"

"They're either dead, or they abandoned him. That's what I think."

But Ben just ignored the whispers and stares. Just like he's done for the last four years now. He doesn't care what they have to say about him. His family isn't dead and they're financially stable now, but he's certainly not going to try and go back to them. He's through being seen as weak. So he just stuck his hands in his pockets and continued on his way. But he didn't notice two sets of eyes watching him as he made his way to a grocery store to raid the dumpster.

* * *

_*****In the Deep Reaches of Space…*****_

* * *

On the planet of Dathomir, the inhabitants are going about their lives as they always have. Being a matriarchal race where the women hold the real power while the men are mostly workers, they have a surprisingly stable society. The females are practicing their magic and Force abilities, the men are working as usual, and one of the females who recently came of age has recently selected her mate.

But for one mated couple in particular, it's merely another day of sadness for them. A male Zabrak, or Nightbrother as his people are called, and his mate are sitting by the fireplace of their home as a rather somber atmosphere has settled in. Zabraks are a humanoid race of aliens with skin colors ranging from yellow to orange, and pink to dark red. And they all have facial markings that are likely tattoos. This particular male has skin that's more of a pale peach color with dark brown, almost black, facial tattoos that cover his lower face and almost resemble a flame, and he has burning yellow eyes with an amber ring around them. He has three horns growing down out of his forehead in a vertical row with another horn growing out of each temple. As a Nightbrother, this Zabrak has a body type that's all muscle, built up from years of experience in martial arts combat. As proven by the multiple scars on his chest, abs, back, and arms.

His mate, a Nightsister, has very light gray skin and long silvery white hair that's done in a thick French braid. She has an hourglass figure and is thin yet toned, showing that she too spends much of her time training for battle. Her green eyes are captivating to anyone who gazes into them, and her weapon of choice is twin Vibroknives.

The two are huddled up to each other for comfort on this night on their home planet, as they mourned the loss of something they'll never get back. Fourteen years ago, a few Jedi from the Republic had come to their planet in search of a child who is exceptionally strong in the Force. This was the same day their own child, a son, was born. And he was especially powerful in the Force. Enough to, with enough training, be sent to Korriban to join the Sith Academy and become a Sith.

But these Jedi had wanted to take him from them in order to make him into what they essentially are.

Organic droids.

Since the Jedi frown upon emotions and attachments, they had plans to take their son from them to the planet Tython in order to reprogram him. Slowly destroying his every emotion and making him into a Droid with no feelings. Only ever doing what he's told to do. And never knowing his true family and the cultures of his people.

They couldn't have that. So while the Jedi were searching the planet for their child, the mated couple had quickly and quietly launched their son into space in a special pod. They prayed that he would be found and raised by a loving family, but since they no longer felt his Force signature after the first week of his departure, they assumed the worst.

The Dathomir female sniffled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You'd think it would get easier… but after fourteen years, it still hurts so much… our baby boy is gone! Taken before his time!" she cried as she buried her face in her husband's chest. "I miss him so much, Berserk! I want our baby back!"

The Nightbrother, Berserk Guko as he is known, merely wrapped his arms around his mate and tried desperately to comfort the distraught woman. He too feels the grief of losing their only child. He and his wife have missed out on experiencing the joys of raising a child because of the Jedi Order.

Their son's first words. His first steps. Teaching him how to fight. Everything that other parents get to experience. And they never tried for another child, not simply because they felt they'd be replacing the son they lost, but because they feared that their second child would be just as strong in the Force, if not stronger. The Jedi would surely not allow another child of such potential to slip from their grasp.

"I know, Trish. I miss him too." Berserk said as he let a tear fall. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about how we could have prevented this. How I could have been stronger and either drove those Jedi away, or killed them. If there is even a chance that our son is alive and well, then we must hold onto the hope that he is."

The Dathomirian woman, Trish, wiped her tears away with her hands and nodded. Call it maternal instinct, but something in her gut tells her that her son is still alive. And he needs them now more than ever before.

Suddenly, they sensed it. A tremor in the Force that holds pure Dark Side energy. And yet it is brighter than any sun out there in the galaxy. It feels familiar to the two Dathomirians. They've sensed this energy before.

"Feral…? He's alive?" Berserk gasped before smiling excitedly* He's-He's alive!"

The Nightbrother and his mate immediately got up and made a beeline for their ship. It's time for them to find their son. To do so, they must trust in the Force and follow their son's energy to wherever it is that he might be. And they must do so quickly. They sense that something big is about to go down on the planet their son landed on, and they need to be there for him.

* * *

_*****Back on Earth…*****_

* * *

"Damn it! The dumpsters must have gotten cleaned out before I got here! Now what am I supposed to eat?" griped Ben as he climbed out of the dumpster behind the supermarket.

He kicked a discarded soda can as he left the alley behind the establishment in hopes of finding another place to get something to eat. Although, considering the fact that this was the third dumpster he's looked through, it seems unlikely. But as he was walking down the street doing his absolute best to avoid people, he heard a voice he's never wanted to hear ever again.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't my favorite punching bag."

Ben looked up and saw two boys, about his age, standing in front of him. One of them is lanky with black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin wearing a red T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The other is a boy with wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. He wears a green vest over a gray T-shirt, a pair of khakis, sneakers, and a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses.

These two are Cash and J.T., the two local bullies and a couple of juvenile delinquents in the making. They are also two boys who have been Ben's biggest tormentors throughout his childhood. But ever since he started living on his own, Ben has started to see the two as a mere annoyance rather than an actual threat to him. Almost like he can sense just how pathetically weak the two of them are.

"Beat it, Cash. You too, J.T. I have no time to waste on a couple of immature brats like you." Ben said with a glare.

"Who you callin' a brat, Tennyson?" growled Cash as he grabbed a fistful of Ben's shirt.

Yet the street rat remained unfazed by the bully and his methods of intimidation.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." Ben said as he swatted Cash's hand away. "I can't believe I was ever afraid of you two. Let alone you in particular, Cash. Look around. We've all grown up. But you're still that same kid who has to pick on others just to feel good about himself. You're just sad."

And with that, the self-orphaned Tennyson walked on his way back to his bench where he could finally get some sleep. Seeing as he doubts he'll be finding any food tonight. But Cash just growled and walked away to find something to take his anger out on. J.T. simply followed him like the little henchman that he is.

Little did anyone know is that after tonight, things are going to change for everyone. But none more so than Ben Tennyson.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Ben 'Feral' Guko's True Form**_

_**Species: Dathomirian Zabrak (Imperial Space Zabrak)**_

_**Body Type: Number 1 (Smallest & Thinnest)**_

_**Head: Number 8**_

_**Scars: Number 1 (No scars)**_

_**Complexion: Number 1 (Unmarred)**_

_**Eye Color: Number 2 (Green + Red ring around the irises)**_

_**Tattoos: Number 2**_

_**Horns and Hair: Number 13**_

_**Hair Color: None, he's bald**_

_**Skin Color: Number 5 (Orange)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own Ben 10 or Star Wars: The Old Republic***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." = Regular Speech

'_Through Passion, I gain strength.' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Through strength, I gain power." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**The Tomb of Ajunta Pall & Spindrall's Test!**_

* * *

Ben walked into the tomb of Ajunta Pall soon after Kory had left for her trial. He had to admit that the tomb sort of reminds him of the Egyptian structures that he learned about back on Earth when he was attending school there. A rather interesting piece of otherworldly architecture. Nothing like he's ever seen when working with the Plumbers. As he descended down the first flight of stairs, he saw several soldiers, most of them wounded, behind barricades as they fought off these strange worm-like creatures that have no discernable face. Aside from a huge mouth filled to the brim with rows of sharp teeth.

One of the soldiers, a man with well groomed black hair, stopped shooting for a moment and walked up to Ben.

"Excuse me, Acolyte. Sergeant Cormun, Fifth Infantry Company, Korriban Regiment. Can I… can I talk to you?" the man asked.

Ben thought about just turning the man down and continuing on his way, but unfortunately for him his better conscience won this bought. Call it the hero in him still wanting to help people, but he just couldn't turn down this Imperial soldier. From the looks of things, he's desperate.

"Speak freely, Sergeant." Ben said.

"Thank you. You're one of the slaves Harkun had shipped in. On your way to becoming Sith?" Cormun inquired.

"Yes. That's me alright." Ben replied.

"Well then, here's your chance to not only prove your worth to the Overseers, but to start building ties to the Imperial military as well. I'm here commanding a hard task mission to eliminate K'lor'slugs in the tomb. They're horrific things… mouths bigger than your head. I've lost three squads of good men fighting them." Cormun reported.

Ben raised an eyebrow as he looked at the wounded soldiers laying behind the barricade as well as the dead soldiers lying around the tomb. Most likely unable to get to cover in time and fell prey to the K'lor'slugs before help could arrive. A truly grim sight that would have even the likes of a Tetramand or an Incursean running away in fear. But still, the young man couldn't allow himself to falter just yet.

"If you're trying to talk me out of this, it won't work." Ben stated with a slight edge to his voice.

"Of course, sir. I was hoping you might help us while you're in there." Cormun said as he explained the situation. "The damn K'lor'slugs breed so fast there's no way to wipe them out conventionally. So we started targeting their egg chambers. They went insane! We managed to plant explosives all over the egg chambers but the K'lor'slugs were all over us before we could detonate them."

Ben gained a bloodthirsty glint in his eyes as he looked back to the wounded soldiers who seem to be barely hanging on. He drew his Vibroblade and gave the Sergeant some instructions.

"Have every able bodied trooper under your command get the wounded to safety for immediate medical care. And if you have any snipers in the mix, have them aid you in fending off K'lor'slugs that get too close. I'm going to go and finish this fight with these tomb parasites."

"Right away!" Cormun exclaimed before giving a warning. "Don't underestimate those K'lor'slugs, Sir, they're… they're smarter than they look."

Ben nodded and made his way deeper into the tomb. Following the Sergeant's instructions, and by that I mean following the corpses that lead there, Ben made his way to the egg chambers of the K'lor'slugs. When he got there he was impressed at how many eggs were clustered together in this one room. Each one double the size of an Ostrich egg. He saw several K'lor'slug Hatchlings and a full grown K'lor'slug guarding the nest and smirked cruelly.

Finally a chance to showcase his power.

With a war cry, Ben activated his Vibroblade and rushed at the beasts. They roared as they all decided to gang up on him. It only took a single strike from his weapon to kill the hatchlings, but the adult was proving to be a bit more bothersome. Its hide is too strong to kill with a single blow, so he summoned the Force in the form of Force Lightning and proceeded to shock the beast to death. Its screams of agony were music to Ben's ears.

Once it was dead, Ben cut off the flow of lightning as he let it crackle on his fingertips for a little. With the beasts dead, he walked over to the detonator for the charges and pressed the button. He backed up a little as it started beeping… and ka-BOOM! The eggs in the chamber were all destroyed as the K'lor'slugs screeched in agony and rage at their brood being destroyed by these outsiders. Ben calmly sheathed his Vibroblade and made his way back to the entrance to the tomb where he found Sergeant Cormun and his snipers just finishing up with defeating several of the carnivorous worms.

"I've taken care of your problem with the K'lor'slugs, Sergeant." reported Ben.

"Yes. I heard the explosions all the way from here. Outstanding, Sir." praised Sergeant Cormun.

The young acolyte nodded and went on his way to complete his trial. He doesn't want to give Harkun another reason to hate him. Not that he cares what the man thinks of him. He just seems like more of an annoyance to him at this point. But on the way to the chamber in the tomb where Spindrall is supposedly based, Ben encountered several looters in the tomb who took Sith artifacts.

Naturally, they attacked first and asked questions later.

The young Tennyson didn't feel like wasting his abilities in the Force on such weak targets, so he simply hacked them to pieces using his Vibroblade. And he did so in sadistic glee, watching as the blood of the looters stained the floors of the tomb with a crimson hue. This is something he feels should have been done with his past enemies such as Subroda, Exoskull, Eon, Animo, the Forever Knights, any one of those criminals who continued to hurt the populace for their own greed and other selfish reasons. Especially the Forever Knights for their slaughter of various alien lifeforms.

Ben may be Sith and is now a part of this Empire, but he does not condone what is being done to any species that isn't human. In fact, he admires the Sith Pureblood race as a whole, but not Harkun's little golden boy. The man strikes him as a taller and much more arrogant version of Albedo. Albeit less intelligent.

But finally, after much walking, and recovering various artifacts, Ben found himself in a room of the tomb where there are a total of six acolytes. All practicing saber combat and their Force abilities. He walked up the steps in the middle of the tomb to what looks like a gravesite. And kneeling before a stone coffin is a man wearing brown Sith robes.

"Slave. Welcome to my humble hole." the man said as he stood and turned to face Ben, revealing himself to be an old man with a white beard. "You are here for your trial, yes? To learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb. And hopefully to return to your master with the mark of my approval?"

Ben can sense that the old man, Spindrall he believes, is very strong in the Force. He knows that it's better to tell the truth than to lie to this man.

"Yes, my lord. That's right." said Ben.

"Of course it is. I know the way of things on the surface." Spindrall said. "But before I decide either way you must pass a trial of blood. Survive, and I will teach you what I know."

Ben pondered Spindrall's words and he walked back down the stairs. What does he mean by Trial of Blood? He got his answer when he saw the six acolytes surround him and prepare themselves for combat. Narrowing his eyes, Ben's hands began to subtly crackle with Force Lightning. He thrust his arms out and blasted the first two acolytes before they could even draw their weapons. They were dead before they knew what hit them.

He quickly drew his Vibroblade and blocked a strike from one acolyte, deflecting as he ducked a strike from another and performed a sweep kick to throw him off balance. With one of his foes down, Ben quickly decapitated him before he could recover and then rounded to deflect another, rather sloppy, downward slash from the fourth acolyte. He then stabbed him through the head, killing him instantly, and kicked him off before using his blade to deflect the blasts of Force Lightning coming from the remaining two acolytes.

Thinking fast, Ben charged at the two as they were charging up a stronger Force Lightning based attack and sliced their hands clean off before shocking them to death with his own Force Lightning. With the battle finally over, Ben sheathed his weapon and made his way back up to the grave where Spindrall awaited with a rather, dare he say it, proud smile on his face.

"Excellent. These former acolytes wanted nothing more than to earn their second chance for glory by killing you and taking your place. But your desire proved stronger, and their blood became the mantle of your victory. Well done. But you are not Sith yet."

Spindrall paced the floor as he began to recite something that sounded, to Ben, like poetry. Yet at the same time not poetry.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. This is the Sith code. Commit it to your heart, and you will have the strength to crush your enemies. Do you understand?" Spindrall asked.

Ben nodded as he could feel the power of the darkness growing even stronger within him from this past battle.

"Yes, my lord. I understand." Ben replied.

"Good." Spindrall said as he handed Ben a stone carving. "Now go. Return to Harkun and nurture your hatred for him. And use your fear of him to grow stronger."

Ben silently scoffed at the notion. The only thing about Harkun that Ben fears is having to see his butt ugly face again. It makes him want to puke just thinking about it.

"He may raise his fist to strike, but it is Lord Zash who determines where the blow will land." Spindrall said.

"How do you know Harkun and Lord Zash?" Ben couldn't help but ask.

"Both of them have been through here in my time, and they have gone their separate paths since." Spindrall answered as he turned around and started to meditate. "Now go! Leave me to my rest."

Ben simply nodded and bowed to the elder Sith Lord before taking his leave. Even as he traversed the tomb on his way to the Sith Academy, he failed to notice the pendant around his neck glowing faintly. Searching his DNA for any anomalies. What it would find will shock everyone to their core. But none more so than Ben Tennyson himself.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**And thus ends another chapter of this story! Sorry that it's so late, but I had to take care of several things regarding this story. It is quite hard to find videos on YouTube with the cutscenes for these particular paths, and I can never remember everything when I play the game. Now, I have plans for mister Tennyson. In his DNA, we'll find that he has DNA from an alien ancestor deep within his bloodline. And I'm not talking about an Anodite. But I'd like your input on which species it should be.**_

* * *

_**Zabrak (Imperial Space)**_

_**Sith Pureblood**_

_**Cathar**_

_**Mirialan**_

_**Rattataki**_

* * *

_**Thank you guys and girls so much for reading. Please let me know in the reviews which of these species's DNA you want Ben to have in his bloodline. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**STORY NOTICE! VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

I've been going over this story as I played the game, and I'll be honest with you all, it's not an easy choice. I love playing as a Sith Assassin in the game, and I honestly thought that I could make a great story where Ben Prime becomes a Sith Sorcerer. However, I feel as though No Watch Ben doesn't get enough love on this website, so I decided to rewrite the chapters of this story and continue on with No Watch Ben going down the path of the Sith Warrior.

I'm going to leave this notice up while I'm rewriting and reposting the previous chapters for the story. And know that Ben will be the chosen species of my Sith Warrior character as the story progresses. Once I have the real third chapter written up, I will delete this chapter and replace it with the new one. So here's some advice for this chapter.

**DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**WAIT FOR THE REAL THIRD CHAPTER BEFORE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Until next time…

* * *

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
